Conversion
by Auraws
Summary: En los inicios de los tiempos, una muchacha, un vampiro y un deseo.


Era una reunión especial. Su puesta de largo, su mayoría de edad. Cumplía los 21 y un vestido rosa con mangas de farol era su mayor sueño en ese momento.

La gente se agolpaba en su gran casa de campo. Las chicas sujetaban sombrillas y se movían con elegancia entre los grandes vestidos almidonados. Los hombres, algunos tímidos otros menos, se movían entre ellas, con sus sombreros de copa y sus impecables trajes.

La fiesta iba a durar todo el día. Cuando la tarde caía y los músicos comenzaban a tocar, Nora se retiró un momento, iba a su habitación a retocarse. Subió las escaleras, y entró en ella, _retocándose los tirabuzones que adornaban su negro cabello._ En ese momento, la música se detuvo, y escuchó un coche de caballos llegar a la puerta. Se asomó por la ventana: de él bajaron la incombustible y mal afamada Lola, y su acompañante por esa noche Charles Dupont.

Bajó las escaleras instantes después y se acercó a ellos para saludarles. A pesar de lo que mandaba la sociedad, apreciaba mucho a Lola, y la consideraba casi una hermana mayor. Ella era tan experimentada, mientras que Nora solo era una niña…

"¿Y bien?" dijo la muchacha "¿qué me has traído por mi cumpleaños? ¿y mi regalo?" Lola señaló a Charles con su abanico, que saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Nora sorprendida y confusa la miró, apenas conocía a Charles, le había visto una docena de veces, en bailes y mascaradas, pero nunca habían hablado mucho. Escrutó los ojos de la mujer, intentando encontrar una respuesta.

"Él te dará tu regalo preciosa, pero vas a tener que esperar un rato". La joven asintió, algo contrariada.

Las horas fueron pasando lentamente, algunos de los invitados se marcharon, otros llegaron… la casa tenía las puertas abiertas para todo el mundo. La muchacha se paseaba de aquí para allá, con una copa en la mano y una sonrisa en la boca; echando miradas de vez en cuando a Charles y Lola. La verdad es que había que reconocer que la mujer tenía un gusto impecable con los hombres, porque Charles era muy atractivo. Alto, buen porte, pelo castaño, ojos del mismo tono, boca carnosa… un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Nora, mientras le observaba. En ese instante Lola se volvió y la sonrió, casi como si supiera que es lo que estaba pensando. La joven se sonrojó un poco y la sonrió a su vez, alejándose de allí.

Al cabo de un rato, Lola le hizo un gesto a Nora, para que la siguiera al interior de la casa, está con una sonrisa, se despidió del hombre con el que estaba hablando y la siguió. Pasó por el salón, donde todo el mundo la felicitaba y se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca, allí estaba la mujer, esperándola pacientemente.

"Bien, ya estoy aquí".

"Pasa querida, tu regalo está dentro".

Entró en la biblioteca seguida de la mujer, era una de las estancias más pequeñas de la casa, apenas un par de estanterías, un sofá y un butacón ya llenaban la estancia. Las luces eran tenues, Nora miró alrededor y vio a Charles sentado, con una copa en la mano. Se detuvo un instante, desconfiada; pero la mano de Lola sobre su omóplato la hizo continuar avanzando.

"Vamos querida, él tiene tu regalo" Nora desconfiada la miró, pero los ojos de la mujer eran un enigma, la sonrió, tranquilizándola y se acercó al sofá, sentándose al lado del joven.

"Es un buen amigo, y te ha traído un regalo muy especial" el muchacho se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior del traje y sacó un estuche negro, que abrió con cuidado; mostrándole a Nora un precioso collar de perlas negras.

"Oh" estaba emocionada "es impresionante". Acercó su mano con cuidado, y pasó los dedos por encima de cada una de las joyas.

"Es tuyo" dijo Lola sentada en la butaca contigua.

"¿Sí? ¿Para mí?" los ojos de Nora brillaban con alegría. "Muchas gracias". El muchacho deshizo el cierre e hizo a Nora volverse para poder abrochárselo al cuello. Al terminar, deslizó su nariz por el hombro descubierto de ella, haciéndola estremecerse.

"Muchas gracias" repitió esta vez en un tono más bajo, mirando a Lola y a continuación a él.

"Es un placer" contestó el muchacho hablando por primera vez. Tenía una voz grave; suave y aterciopelada, que la caló hondo desde ese primer instante. "Hoy es tu mayoría de edad, ¿verdad?" Ella asintió casi sin poder hablar.

"¿Y ya has pensando a quién vas a desposar?" preguntó Lola tras de sí. Se había levantado y estaba sentada en el brazo del sofá, abanicando su piel blanca y perfecta.

"No, aún no. Padre ha dicho…"

"Padre, padre" contestó Lola "¿cuántas vidas vas a tener Nora? Deberías dejarte llevar un poco más por tu instinto". La muchacha se cohibió; de pronto, Charles cogió su mano y acarició la palma.

"Yo estaría encantado de desposaros, preciosa dama".

Nora le miró, sorprendida y en ese instante quedó prendada de sus ojos chocolate.

"Yo… yo…" un dulce empujón de Lola la llevó a posar sus labios sobre los de él, que correspondió encantado. Se separó a los pocos instantes, turbada por su propio atrevimiento.

"Yo… disculpadme señor… yo no quería" él retuvo su barbilla con un movimiento de muñeca, su piel estaba sorprendentemente fría, para ser una cálida noche de mayo. Ella Gimió, solo de notar el contacto de su pálida piel.

"Sé, con certeza, que me deseais, Nora, me habeis mirado en el jardín, lo noto en vuestros ojos ahora". Ella le miró de nuevo a los ojos, y asintió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"Es cierto, os deseo"

Él volvió a inclinarse, besándola con fruición. El chico tímido había desaparecido, dando paso a un apasionado amante. Cuando Nora volvió a abrir los ojos, Lola había desaparecido. En su lugar, solo veía los ojos de Charles ante ella, deseándola como ella a él. Mandó a la porra toda su educación y sus creencias, y se dejó arrastrar por él a una espiral de desenfreno y pasión.

Solo notaba a Charles a su alrededor, tumbada como estaba en el sofá. Él se había deslizado por su vientre y ahora se contentaba con juguetear con sus piernas. De pronto, notó algo en el muslo, una ola de calor que la recorría desde el centro de su cuerpo. Algo entre placer y dolor que la llenaba.

Al segundo siguiente, casi desfallecida, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Lola:

"¿Ya? ¿Lo has hecho? ¿Has acabado?"

"Aún no" contestó él con voz ronca, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca para limpiar la sangre.

"Date prisa. La gente ya la empieza a echar en falta". Charles se subió la manga de la camisa impolutamente blanca e hizo una mordedura en su muñeca, acercándosela a la muchacha a los labios.

"Vamos Nora, bebe".

Ella lo hizo, avidamente, arrancando gemidos de la garganta de Charles; que se estremecía.

A los pocos instantes, se despertó, de una manera nueva, resplandeciente, pálida y perfecta.

"Este es nuestro regalo, preciosa. Ahora ya eres como nosotros. Feliz cumpleaños" canturreó Lola.

Los pasos del padre de Nora comenzaron a oírse por el pasillo; Charles abrió la ventana e hizo pasar a las mujeres. Cuando el hombre entró en el lugar, solo encontró una de las plumas que adornaban el tocado de su hija. Nunca más supo de Nora, ahora, ella era vampira.

91 años después, Nora recorre las calles de Nueva Cork con rapidez, enfundada en un abrigo negro y encaramada a unos tacones de vértigo. Sus tirabuzones habían sido reemplazados por una sedosa melena negra, lisa. La noche la acompaña desde hace muchos años, justamente desde aquella noche en 1918 en la que cumplió los 21 años.. Entró en el restaurante, sin hacer cola, y el camarero la llevó a la zona… digamos interesante del lugar. Se quitó el abrigo, dándoselo al joven, y revelando un discreto y elegante vestido verde botella. Buscó con la mirada a su acompañante y le encontró, solo, sentado en una silla, con una copa en la mano, casi igual que 91 años atrás.

"Encantado de verte preciosa" saludó, levantándose y besándola la mano, como cada vez que se encontraban. Charles Dupont seguía siendo igual de encantador y dulce, durante todos los años en que le había conocido. Su padrino, el que la había convertido, con el que compartía risas, llantos, problemas y sexo esporádico; había cambiado su nombre por uno más acorde al siglo XXI: Josef Constan.

"También es un gusto verte, Josef. Dime, ¿qué es lo qué quieres de mí?" él sonrió abiertamente.

"Vamos querida, me duele que pienses que solo te llamo porque quiero algo de ti".

"Josef, las últimas… digamos, quince veces que nos hemos visto, solo ha sido porque necesitabas algo de mí: ¿de qué se trata esta vez, negocios, mujeres, dinero, o… me quieres a mí?". El joven eterno esbozo una sonrisa pícara. Ella sentada a su lado, deslizó sus largos dedos por la pechera de su traje y después lo atrajo hacia ella, para besarle levemente en los labios.

"Por los viejos tiempos" susurró; entreabrieron los labios, saboreándose el uno al otro: metal, ácido y calor… sabían a sangre. Josef colocó su mano sobre la parte exterior del muslo de ella, en el lugar paralelo a donde la había mordido para convertirla, y un extraño latido contestó a su toque. Continuaban besándose cuando escucharon unos aplausos ante ellos.

"Precioso espectáculo" oyeron decir a una voz muy conocida. "Me encanta que aún os trateis como los viejos amigos que sois" Alzaron las cabezas, separándose, como dos niños pillados en un juego inapropiado, y vieron a Lola ante ellos. Bella como siempre, con un despampanante vestido negro que dejaba mucho a la vista y poco a la imaginación.

Lola y Nora habían seguido llevándose bien, pero el paso de los años había hecho que desarrollaran cierta rivalidad. Las dos habían compartido cama con Joseph, y a ninguna le hacía gracia pensar en la otra como amante de ese hombre. A pesar de todo, se habían ayudado mutuamente siempre que lo habían necesitado.

"Bien Joseph, ¿vas a explicarnos ahora que es lo que hacemos aquí?" dijo Lola perdiendo la paciencia.

"¿Cena de antiguos alumnos? ¿Rememoramos viejos tiempos? ¿por fin, vas a querer hacer un trío con ambas? ¿o es el aniversario de la última vez que nos acostamos contigo alguna de las dos?" Nora había desarrollado un especial sentido del humor, que a Joseph le encantaba.

"Ninguna de ellas, queridas mías" dijo el joven conciliador. "Tengo el gusto, si es que aparece, de presentaros a un amigo, que necesita de vuestra ayuda".

En ese instante apareció el hombre que faltaba para cuadrar nuestro cuarteto: Mick Saint John. Fue presentado a las dos damas, y después explicaron su problema.

"Una de mis ahijadas ha desaparecido".

"¿Y eso en qué nos atañe a nosotros?" preguntó Lola malhumorada.

"Precisamente, a vosotras dos, es a las que más os perjudica u os debería preocupar: Lola, ella desapareció en uno de tus locales; Nora, ella… es Eve".

"Eve… ¿Eve Bennet?" los ojos de Nora se abrieron de preocupación cuando Mick asintió.

"¿La escritorzucha esa, que tiene un bar de humanos?" dijo Lola con desprecio.

"Un respeto" Saltó automáticamente Nora. "Ella es mi amiga, así que cuidado con lo que dices" dijo la joven amenazadoramente. "¿qué le ha pasado? ¿dónde perdieron su pista?".

Mick comenzó a explicarles el caso.

Hace días, había quedado con Eve para tomar un café y charlar con ella. Se habían citado a eso de las seis en una cafetería a la que solían ir siempre y ella… simplemente no había aparecido. Mick la llamó al móvil, la dejó un par de mensajes, y al ver que estaba apagado se pasó por su bar, en él le dijeron que no se había presentado allí desde hacía días. La última vez que la habían visto, estaban de fiesta en el Pop, era el día que la plantilla descansaba y se decidieron a ir allí para celebrar uno de los cumpleaños del personal. Eve desapareció con una mujer y no se la volvió a ver.

Un par de días más tarde; Miarka, una de las empleadas del bar, se pasó a ver a Mick por la consulta. Habían mandado una nota.


End file.
